My Little Pony: Resurrection
by Godwrites
Summary: He's back! Bullet's back from the dead in this one, everypony! Nightmare Moon is harassing the ponies of Equestria with her Star Army, and so it's up to Bullet again to protect the ponies' freedoms and liberties. Can he stop Nightmare Moon? Or will he be K.I.A. again?
1. Chapter 1: Guess Who!

_**5 Years After Bullet's Death...**_

_**It's been 5 years since the greatest warrior all of Equestria knew has died a hero's death. By his own wife. It's been 5 years since Princess Luna, or Nightmare Moon, has been banished to the moon. It's been 5 years, and all this time, Nightmare Moon has thought of a perfect plan to exact her revenge. 5 years. This, is the story of how Nightmare Moon almost came close to throwing Equestria in a state of darkness, forever. She would've done it too, if it weren't for the strong will of Twilight and her friends, which is stronger than Nightmare Moon's hatred of the sun.**_

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Location: Unknown**

"Alright everyone, listen up." I said to the Mane 6, "Bullet's dead, and Nightmare Moon and her Star Army are advancing closer to Equestria once again."

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked in her weak voice, "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of, of this!"

"Fluttershy's right." Rainbow Dash said, "I'm not waiting around anymore Twi. If you have an idea, do it now, or else we'll all be enslaved by Nightmare."

"Are there any more ideas we can do?" Rarity asked, "I mean, we've already tried shooting down her Star Army before, what now?"

"I have an idea." Pinkie said.

"What is it sugarcube?" Apple Jack asked.

"Can't we go to Bullet's grave and resurrect him?" she said.

"That's a stupid idea." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now hang on Rainbow, Pinkie might be onto something." I interrupted. "Pinkie, go on."

"As I was saying, why can't we just go to Bullet's grave, dig him up, and resurrect him?"

"Do you know of any pony who knows how to resurrect ponies?" Rarity asked.

"I might." I say, "Celestia."

"That might be right." Apple Jack said, "But still, she's Nightmare's biggest target as of now."

"So?" I asked her, "If Tia knows how to resurrect Bullet, we should do it."

"Alright." Fluttershy said.

We then went to Canterlot to see Celestia, and every other pony. Big Man was still with Cheerilee, and Psycho was now with Celestia.

"Hey girls." Psycho said, "Tia's been loopy ever since Nightmare threatened to end her life."

"Alright." I said, "But, do you know of any resurrection spells?"

"I don't know on that, ask Big Man, he should know." he said.

"Alright." I said, "Where is he?"

"He should be around here somewhere." he said, looking around.

We stayed until Psycho came back, alone.

"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash asked

"He isn't here." he said, "He could be checking up on Bullet's sister and mother."

"Alright." we said, "Thanks anyways."

"No problem girls." he said.

We then went to Star's house to see if Big Man was there, which he wasn't, then went to his mom's house, which again, Big Man wasn't.

"What about Stalliongrad?" Pinkie asked

"If it'll resurrect Bullet, we should try." I said as we went to Stalliongrad

We talked to the mayor of Stalliongrad of Big Man's whereabouts, but to no avail. We then asked around, again, to no avail.

We then met a light brown pony who told us he knew where Big Man was, if we paid him, we did, and he told us he was in the Crystal Empire with Cadence and Shining Armour.

We then set out for the Crystal Empire, when we were ambushed by Star ponies.

"Halt!" One of the Star ponies shouted at us, "You do know it is nighttime, and by order of Nightmare Moon, we must place you under arrest."

We then fought the Star ponies, and won, barely, and we continued on towards the Crystal Empire, this time being more cautious.

"Cadence!" we shouted as she came outside.

"Twilight, its you!" she shouted back, "Come inside!"

We ran inside and after we got in, we asked her where Big Man was.

"He's in the castle, follow me." she said as we followed her.

"Big Man!" we shouted as we saw him and ran over to him.

"No 'Hi Shining!' nothing?" Shining said as I ran past him.

"Sorry Shining, this is something else." I said.

"Big Man, please tell me you know how to resurrect a pony." Rarity said.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"We should resurrect Bullet!" I shouted at him.

The look on his face said 'I'm so stupid.'

"Alright." he said, "But, we shouldn't go there now, Star ponies are attacking travellers."

"Yeah, about that." Rainbow said, "We were just attacked looking for you!"

"What?" Cadence, Shining and Big Man asked in unison.

"It's true." Fluttershy said, "We got attacked by Stars on our way here looking for Big Man."

"I'm so sorry." Big Man said, looking at Shining.

"It's fine." I said, "So tomorrow, we go to the graveyard where Bullet is buried?"

"Yes." he said.

"For now, let's rest." Shining said.

"Yeah." Cadence said, "You girls must be tired."

"We are." I said.

"Alright." Shining said, taking us to our rooms.

"Thanks big brother." I said, after I was all set in my room.

"You're welcome, little sister." he replied, "Trying to resurrect Bullet I see, huh?"

"Well, not going to lie, but he was the only pony to defeat Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Nightmare Moon." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but, resurrection takes practice, time and a lot of magic to do." he said. "And focus."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked.

"Well, if Big Man needs space to do the resurrection, you give him that space, alright?" he said.

"I know." I replied.

"Good." he said, "Goodnight."

"Night." I said, as he kissed my cheek and left my room.

**The Next Morning...**

"Alright, rise and shine!" Big Man called into our rooms, "Don't want to be late for Bullet's resurrection, do we?"

I got up and sprang for the door, and found Big Man, being only after Pinkie to be out of my room. The others took some time getting up and out, but once they did, we left for Canterlot.

"Need anything once you start?" I asked Big Man.

"I don't think so, except peace and quiet." he replied, smiling down at me.

"Alright." I said, continuing on to where Bullet was buried. It was storming and cold outside.

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey everypony! Sorry for the longest wait ever for another story! (Not!) But, anyways, I'm not dead! Anyways, the MLP series has turned into a pentilogy! (5 stories?) I don't know... Well, anyways, read and review as always, and I will see you all later! Wait, there is one last thing! I hate school. Keeping me from writing! That is all, now carry on with your day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Heroes Rest

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Location: Canterlot graveyard**

After we got to Bullet's grave, we tried to dig him up, but some passersby weren't going to let us.

"Why would you try to dig up a dead pony?" they shouted at us.

We just stayed silent and let Big Man continue digging him up. After he was done, he opened the casket, to see a decomposing corpse of Bullet. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Nope, except try to get those fuckers out of here." he replied.

"Alright." I said, going to where everypony else was at.

Before he began, he drew a white star shape inside of a circle, "Pater noster filius noster Spiritus tibi audierit vocem meam..." Big Man began, as one of the ponies tried getting through, followed by others. "Bullet ut elephantus hunc refer. Oportet eum impense in tempus, oportet eum servatum. Quaero abs te quoque, exaudi vocem meam. Surgite, mortui, etiam haec!" he said, as the ponies overwhelmed us.

Suddenly, Bullet's body began to rise, about 10 feet in the air. Then, it fell. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and started flying again. After taking a few very deep breaths, he landed.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Bullet?" we all shouted, running over to him.

"Hey girls." he said, "What happened?"

"Luna killed you." Rainbow Dash said. "Then we went looking for Big Man." Rarity continued. "Then we came here." Fluttershy said. "Then we resurrected you." Pinkie Pie said. "Because Nightmare's back." Apple Jack concluded.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"I'll explain it to you." Big Man said, as we walked to Canterlot.

When we got there, Celestia was still in her room, and Psycho was standing guard.

"Bullet?" Psycho asked once he saw him.

"Hey Psycho." he said.

"I thought you were dead!" he said.

"I was, until they brought me back." Bullet said.

"Celestia!" I shouted, waiting for her to come out of her room.

"Psycho, who is it?" she asked from inside the room.

"Twilight." he said to her.

"Ah, okay." she said, "Let her in."

"Alright." Psycho said, letting us in the room.

As we walked in, we saw Celestia reading a letter from Nightmare Moon.

"Hey Celestia." Bullet said to her.

"Hello Twilight." she said, before looking up and seeing Bullet. "Psycho, I think I'm hallucinating again!"

"Celestia, it really is me." Bullet said.

"Is it really?" she asked, getting up from her bed to touch his hand, "My, it really is."

"So, what's been going on?" he asked.

"It's been terrible Bullet." she began, "Nightmare Moon has threatened to end my life numerous times. If only she could see that I never once ended hers, even when she killed you."

"Well." Bullet said, "Threatening is different from doing. I'll stop her before she can get close to you."

"Her stars are back also." I said, "Terrorizing everypony at night, arresting them all and making them enslaved."

"What?" Bullet asked me.

"It's true, they swoop down at night and arrest ponies and take them to Nightmare to be enslaved." I told him.

"Alright." he said, "I am going to admit, that is smart if her, using guerilla tactics, but stupid and disgraceful."

"Yeah." Celestia said, "She's taken a few men of mine."

"Hmm." he said, "I'll be bait for her star guys and then we'll see what happens."

"Bullet, I shan't allow you to do that, that's suicide!" Celestia said.

"Well, as I never say, 'in order to make an omelette, you gotta crack a few eggs.'" he said, "I'll be fine."

"But, Bullet, aren't you afraid of her?" Rainbow asked him.

"Afraid?" he replied, "Of my own wife?"

"Well, yeah, if you still see her that way." I said.

"Girls, there's two things you should know about me." he said, "One, I'm willing to die for anypony and everypony, and two, I'm never afraid."

"Well, what if you never see us again?" Big Man said.

"Hey, no worries, look, I'll take an earpiece with me just incase, alright?" he said to us.

"Alright." Celestia said, clearly showing dislike for Bullet's plan.

"Hey, Tia." Bullet said, "Nightmare's not going anywhere near you."

"Thank you Bullet." she said, smiling a bit, first time since Nightmare threatened her.

"You're welcome Princess." Bullet said, before waiting outside of the castle for nightfall.

"Hey Bullet, you got a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure, what's up Twi?" he replied.

"You know how you said that you're never scared, is that true?" I asked him.

"Truth be told, it's not true." he said.

"Then why do it?" I asked him.

"Twilight, there's still so much you need to learn about humans." he said, shaking his head.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Nationalism." he said, "Pride, encouragement, honour, inspiration." he continued, "There's still a fuckton more you need to learn."

"What's your inspiration?" I asked him.

"Same thing that inspired me to become an American Ninja Warrior." he said, "My ancestry."

"What about your ancestry?" I asked him.

"Well, the Finns were Irish." he began, with each word, opening up more and more of his heritage and ancestors, and going through since before the English invasion of Ireland and how his great-(20)-grandfather led a charge of Irish against British invaders, ultimately losing his life, but killing 55 of them before he fell, and then of his great-(14)-grandfather, an Irish immigrant to America in the 1750s fought in the American Revolution as an American Continental Marine, killing 20 British redcoats in his service and living throughout the war, and finally of his great-(3)-uncle, who fought in the American Civil War as a Union soldier of the 28th Massachusetts Irish Brigade, who lost his leg by a cannon, and miraculously survived the war long enough to see his children grow up. "That's why I do this." he finished.

"Wow." I said, at a loss for words, "I had no idea."

"Don't get any ideas." he said, looking at the darkening sky. "Seems like I must be off."

"Bullet?" I asked him before he got up.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Just, be safe, wherever you go. Okay?" I asked him.

"Fine." he said, touseling my mane.

_**Author's**** Note:**_**Hello everypony! Godwrites here again with another installment of "Resurrection" as you can see, Bullet is risking his life, AGAIN, may I add, in order to keep everypony safe and sound. Talk about OG now! *Fight breaks out between me and random thugs* Now, I must go. Bye... *Passes out from bloodloss***


	3. Chapter 3: Surrender

**POV: Bullet **  
**Location: Unkown**

I walked around a bit in the darkness, looking for stars, or waiting until they found me. I was in disguise too, because, if Nightmare Moon found me alive, who knows. Anyways, long story short, I met star ponies. Three of them swooped down infront of me and shouted "Halt!"

"What?" I asked, knowing what was to come.

"By order of Nightmare Moon, the future Queen of Equestria, you are under arrest. Come with us now, or we will be forced to use force."

"Wait, Queen?" I asked, "Is she married?"

"Not yet." the guard said, "However, she is thinking of marrying one of her commanders."

"Well, shit." I said, "If it's a fight you want, it's going to be a fight you'll get." I said, putting in earbuds and listening to a song by Tartalo Music, called "The Thunder of Battle."

Then, one of them came towards me, believing this was going to be an easy fight. Wrong he was! I wrapped my hoof around his neck and proceeded to choke him out. Then, the other two came up to me, and I clotheslined the two of them, when I suddenly heard in the earpiece, "Bullet, you want to be captured by them." Twilight said.

I then began messing up my fight, intentionally missing punches, before I was knocked out...

**Location Change: The Moon**

I woke up on the Moon with cuts and bruises, nothing much. But then, _she_ came.

"Ah yes, the newest prisoner." she said.

"Well, fuck you too. The welcoming party was very unpleasant, I demand a refund." I said, wisecracking her.

"Well, incase you didn't notice, new meat, you're at the bottom of the foodchain here."

"There's food?" I asked, "Jeez, I thought there were only space rocks." I said sarcastically.

"There will be nothing if you continue sassing me prisoner!"

"It's not like I was your goddamn husband for Christsakes!" I shouted in her face.

"You're right." she said, "You're not my husband, or will you ever be, especially after he died."

"How did he die?" I asked her.

"I killed him." she said, "I was so stupid." she continued, "If there's one thing I would like on this Moon, it would to be with him, but whatever, I moved on now from him."

"I see." I said.

"Yes." she said.

"You know, he's not dead." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Bullet, don't!" I heard Twilight say in the earpiece.

"I just do." I said, not telling her that I am her husband.

"Well, what has he been doing?" she asked.

"If you mean what I think you mean, he's still very loyal." I said.

"Ah, very good." she said, "I guess I won't need to marry that commander after all."

"Good." I said, "Because he would be heartbroken if you did."

"Yeah." she said, "I thought he was dead."

"He's not, trust me." I told her.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked. I almost blew my cover by taking off my outfit.

"You don't have to trust me with anything else, just trust that your husband is still alive."

"Alright." she said, as I was let out into a courtyard.

"Hey, new fish!" shouted one of the prisoners.

I walked over to the group of them and simply said, "Hey."

"We got ourselves a scaredy-pony, eh?" he asked as the group laughed.

I then took him up against a wall, throat in hoof and said to him, "If you honestly don't think I can fuck you up right now ten different ways to Wednesday, you're sadly fucking mistaken. I'm the prince of war."

"Bullet?" the prisoner asked.

"You know it." I told him, releasing my grip on his throat.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is you never saw me, and we never had this conversation, alright?" I told him.

"Yes sir." he replied, getting up off the ground.

"Good." I told him, "Now, go somewhere far the fuck away."

"Right away sir." he said, galloping away.

"Same goes for all of you. Got it?" I questioned the other prisoners.

"Yes." they all said, "But, what are we gonna do to get off here?" one asked.

"Simple." I said, "We cause a riot."

"Alright." said one prisoner, "You heard him."

"What'll we need?" asked another.

"We'll need atleast 50 weapons. Knives, clubs, anything you can get." I told him.

"Alright." said one, going to inform the others that we're creating a prison break.

Finally, after about a day, we were ready. I had a pipe in my hand, and others were armed with knives and clubs and other things. Me and another prisoner staged a fight, so a guard would come see what the commotion was about, and when he did, I would smash his skull in with the pipe. I got his gun, and there were other prisoners around, beating up other guards, and other things like that. We then ascended to the Moon's surface, where we were met with heavy fire, however, we repelled the fire, and escaped the MG nests. When we were almost free, a tear-gas grenade exploded near me, partly blinding me, and I told every other pony to leave me there. I was then alone, blinded, with 10 guards surrounding me, and then, she came out of a building...

"Hello, new prisoner, or should I say, Bullet." she said in my face. "Guards! Take off his outfit."

I didn't struggle. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I went into your dream last night. It makes me happy that you still dream of me." she said.

"Bullet, are you okay?" I heard Twilight say.

"Yeah." I said, to both of them.

"Bullet, why don't you join me?" she asked, "You're on the Moon, after all, there's no going back to Equestria, until I say so."

"When will that be?" I asked.

"After I take Equestria and kill Celestia for good." she said, those words making my hairs on my back stand up.

"Luna, why?" I asked, "Why do you want this?"

"It's Nightmare Moon now." she said, "Why do I want this? You try living up here for 1,000 years."

"Nightmare, it's over now. You don't have to kill anyone." I said, almost pleading.

"That's where you're wrong Bullet." she said, "See, there's something you don't understand."

"What?" I asked her.

"The fact that Celestia never payed attention to me. When I would ask her for an hour more of moonlight, she wouldn't give it to me." she said.

"Don't you think there was a reason?" I asked her.

"Like what?" she replied.

"The fact that Equestria could freeze?" I asked her.

"You do bring up a good point." she said, "But no, that was in the summertime."

"Fucking Hell." I said silently so only Twilight could hear me. "Fine." I said, "I'll join."

"Really?" Nightmare and Twilight said.

I cried on the moon, before saying, "Yes. I will."

I was defeated. I truly was, I couldn't escape. Believe me, I tried teleporting myself back to Equestria when I met the prisoners, but I couldn't. I tried anything, to get back to Equestria, but they all failed. I was beaten, so badly. I couldn't win. I was surrounded by 10 star ponies. I knew when to surrender, but I would never have thought it to go down like this...

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello everypony! It's Godwrites again, and this time, Bullet has been defeated. Will he try to meet his friends again, after all this blows over? Or will Princess Luna, or Nightmare Moon win? Read to find out! Also, remember, reviews are always welcome! (Just try to keep them nice. Please?) Godwrites out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brainwashed

**POV: Bullet **  
**Location: Moon**

It was day 1 of training. I could,and did, best everypony here. Finally, after training ceased, I was called into Nightmare's little HQ.

"Bullet, I do believe you're doing well, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Luna." I said, "I am."

"Good to hear that." she said, "Now, I'm sure you will like to watch a movie, correct?"

"Sure." I said, following her. I sat down in the chair, she sat down in a couch-thing. Next thing I know, straps came out of nowhere, strapping my hands, legs and head down to the chair. Nightmare then walked over to me.

"Bullet, I never would agree that you were this stupid, until now." she taunted.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You're going to be brainwashed!" she said, happily.

"Fuck this." I said, before the brainwashing started...

**POV: Luna**

"I must say, he isn't responding well to the brainwashing." said one of my scientists, "He still has memories of his past, working with Celestia and all."

"Wipe them." I told him.

"Yes ma'am." he said, as he began wiping Bullet's memories of working with Celestia. I could hear cries from him. How I would wish them to be Celestia, but whatever. Bullet is still much of a prize too.

"Good." I said.

Finally, after about 2 more hours, Bullet was finally brainwashed. It took a lot, but we did it. I then went into the room with him. "Hey Bullet, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm great. How are you?" he said in a monotone voice.

"I'm great." I said.

"Good. I only wish to please the future Queen of Equestria." he said, again, in his monotone voice.

"How much longer until he can speak normally again?" I asked a scientist.

"Should be about an hour, ma'am." he said.

"Alright." I said.

An hour passed, and I finally went in his room to see how he was doing. "Bullet, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Never better." he said, this time, his regular voice was back.

"Good." I told him, "Now, speak into this, saying you want to go back to Equestria."

"Alright." he said, "Hello, is anyone there?" he spoke into his headset.

"Bullet?" asked Twilight Sparkle, "What happened?"

"I want to go back, but the only way I can, is if Celestia unbanishes Luna." he told her.

"I'll see what I can do." Twilight said again, going to Celestia.

After a few minutes of wTwilight came back.

"Alright." Twilight said, "You should be able to come back now."

"Awesome." he said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." she said.

"Yeah." he said, "I know."

"So, when are you coming back?" she asked him.

"Probably within a week." he said, "I want to give every prisoner time to escape." he lied to her.

"Alright." she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem, alright, I gotta go now." she said.

"Alright." he said to her. After doing that, he turned off the headset.

"Bullet, amazing." I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my queen." he said to me. I then hugged him, but there was still more to be done...

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Location: Equestria**

"He said he had to go free other prisoners." I told everyone.

"That's awesome." Celestia said, coming out of her room.

"Yes, it is." Shining said.

"He's always been like that." BIg Man said, "Get everyone out, before worrying about yourself."

"But, what about Luna?" Psycho said.

"I don't know, we'll find that out once he comes back." Cadence said.

"I just hope his cover hasn't been blown yet." I said again, everyone was looking up at the Moon.

"His cover won't be blown Twilight." Celestia said, "No worries."

"Are you sure?" Big Man asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure." she said, "He won't blow his cover."

"Yeah." Big man said, "I guess you're right."

We continued to look at the moon. It was a peaceful night.

"I guess I'm going to go back in." Big Man said.

"Same." Psycho said, "Good night everyone."

"Goodnight." we all said to them, as they went inside.

Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Celestia and I continued looking at the moon. For what, we don't know. But, we did. And, by tomorrow, we were still looking at it. Until it set behind the horizon. I'm sure Bullet was looking back down onto Equestria.

**POV: Brainwashed Bullet  
Location: Moon**

"Hey Luna." I told her.

"It's - Nevermind." she said, "Come here."

"Alright." I told her, walking over, "What do you need?"

"I need you, to cuddle." she said.

"Alright." I said, cuddling up to her. "But why?"

"I don't know." she said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I told her.

"I know you did." she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"So, you need anything else?" I asked.

"I need you to kill my sister, Prncess Celestia, when we invade." she said, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course my queen." I told her, as we looked down at Equestria's lights go out, at the same time.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I said, "I am."

"You're not joking around, are you?" she asked me.

"No." I told her, "If I recall, I don't even like her."

"Thank you, my king." she said.

"You're very welcome." I told her.

"Bullet, your eyes, they're changing." she said.

"What?" I asked, looking in a mirror, and of course, one changed to red, and the other changed to black. The black one looked like I had a contact lens in.

"Cool." I said, loving the change.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her, looking with my new colored eyes.

"You look - handsome." she said.

"Thank you." I told her, going back over to her.

"You're welcome." she said, as I cuddled her again.

"You know, you've always been with me, no matter what." she said.

"Yes." I said. "I have."

"You know, you're also the first pony to shower me in love and affection." she said.

"That is true." I told her again.

"Yes." she said, "Now, I want you, to do something for me." she said.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"I want you, to play me a song."

"Alright." I told her, playing her a song without any real singing, called "Where Heroes Rest", by Tartalo Music. It's more of a music piece, than it is a song. But, who cares.

"That, is amazing." she said, as she hugged me tight. "You still got it."

"Thank you." I said to her.

"You're welcome." she said to me.

_**Author's Note:**___**Hello everypony! Godwrites again, with the fourth chapter of the fifth 'book' of My Little Story, about My Little Pony. ****This time, sadly, for Bullet, he's brainwashed, and for everyone else on Equestria, they have no idea. So, what's next? Will Celestia be killed? Will Bullet fully betray his friends? I don't know, yet. But when I do, you'll know too. By the way, they still have like another week until Nightmare Moon invades them, so, who knows until then. I'm sure everything will be fine though. Just wait. Anyways, Godwrites out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Victory

POV: Bullet Location: Equestria

It was time. Time for us to invade. I was ready, and when we broke through, we found heavy resistance. It wasn't heavy enough, however. We then all landed, and took down 50-60 guards as we did so. Then, one of them, went to tell Celestia of what's happening. How I'm fighting against them. When he did, the Mane 6, Shining Armour, Cadence, Big Man, Psycho, and Celestia came out to see if this was true.

"Hello Celestia." Nightmare said, "Did you forget about us? More specifically, Bullet?"

"No." she said, "Sister please."

"No more pleads!" Nightmare said, cutting her off, "I've given you all many chances to appreciate my work, and now, it is time for you, sis to die. Bullet, sick 'em!"

When I heard that, I immediately sprang up and after them all, who ran in the opposite direction. I shouted, "Running is futile. Just like your resistance to Queen Nightmare!"

Then, Big Man and Psycho both stopped running. They whispered something to eachother, before gettng into a fighting stance.

"You both are cute." I said to them, "If you want, I can tell Nightare to not enslave you both if you let me go."

"Bullet, what the fuck happened to you?" they both asked me.

"I decided to join Luna." I told them.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because, now that I've been on that moon, I know now how bad it is for her."

"Bullet, did they brainwash you?" they asked.

"No, don't be - Yes. They did. Help me before I do something stupid."

"Bullet, you're the greatest warrior ever." they both said, "We both know you can overcome this." After a few more things they said, I could finally think clearly.

"You better now?" Psycho asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Big Man said, "So, what do we do?"

"You both catch up to the others." I said, "I'll try to play this off a bit longer."

"Alright." they said, running to catch up to the others. As they ran around the corner, Nightmare Moon came up from behind me.

"Bullet?" she asked.

"Hi." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had to disintegrate Big Man and Psycho." I said.

"When we kill Celestia, we can both resurrect them." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, walking after them.

When we found the Mane 6, Shining, Cadence, and Celestia, I was the one going to kill Celestia.

"Would you care to do the honors, my king?" she asked me.

"Yes." I smiled, as I walked over to Celestia, gun in hoof. As I aimed the gun at Celestia, Rainbow Dash jumped onto me. I threw her off me and into the hands, hooves of a guard.

"Celestia." I smiled, "Use me against my wife. Your villiany and tyranny end today. Encase me in rage, this day. Spell out your destruction. On this day, a new era of peace, and nightfall shall triumph. Nightmare Moon will be crowned Empress of Equestria. Until my last breath draws from me, either naturally, or by my enemies. I will kill you. Say now, my name, as Emperor of Equestria. You should pay attention to every first word in that speech." I said, as I turned around on my hooves, and shot the three guards that were there in the heads, and then shot the guard holding Rainbow Dash.

Then, Celestia encased Nightmare Moon in that bubble-thing. I was proud my timing and speech worked. "Now, when shall I release her?" Celestia asked.

"I speak only. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Celestia said.

"Okay." I said, getting close to Nightmare Moon.

"How could you betray me like this Bullet?" she asked. "Let me go!"

"Okay." I smiled, "On three."

"One." Celestia said.

"Two." I said.

"Three." we both said together in unison. I then pounced ontop of Nightmare Moon. Then, after a few seconds, we both made eye contact. I then, kissed her for almost five minutes. After the five minutes, I stopped kissing her. She was back to normal. Everypony in the room smiled.

"Bullet." Ceelestia said, "That was amazing."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"How, did you know what to do?" Luna asked

"Sometimes you gotta show ponies, and people, some love." I smiled.

"Thank you." Luna said, "Will you guys all please forgive me?" she asked.

"They better." I smiled, "You killed me, and I forgave you. If they don't, I'll live with you on the moon." I said, taking Luna's side.

"I guess we can." Celestia said toying with Luna.

"Good." I smiled, "Everyone happy?"

"I do believe so." Luna said, resting her head on my shoulder. "Let's go home Bullet."

I smiled, "Alright." as we both walked off.

Everypony else was still in the castle while Luna and I went to our bedroom.

"So, Bullet, I'm sorry... About killing you." Luna said.

"Luna, please." I smiled, "I already forgave you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I smiled, " I am very sure."

"Bullet, your eyes are still the same colour." she pointed out to me.

"They are?" I asked, looking in a mirror. "Well, I like it."

"I do too." she smiled, "You look handsomer than ever before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, "You didn't like my old eye colour?"

"No no." she smiled, "I did, you look more handsome with a red and black eye."

"Okay." I smiled, getting into bed with her and cuddling up to her. She's my wife, atleast I didn't make this a clopfic!

The next morning, there was a big surprise for me. I was in bed, and I woke up to a laptop infront of me. Next thing I knew, Luna came inside and said, "Bullet, what is this?" on the laptop, there was a song called "Bohemian Rhapsody" by the band Queen.

"It's a song." I smiled at her.

"Sing it." she said.

"Okay." I smiled, as I started to sing the lyrics. Next thing I knew, the whole castle applauded my performance. I was happy now. My wife isn't a fucking psychopath anymore. I could finally rest myself. Celestia and everypony else weren't in danger. It was amazing. I felt like I was in a dream.

_**Author's Note:**___**Hello everypony! Godwrites here with the final chapter of the story with Bullet! (Seems like I can only write 5 chapter stories now, doesn't it?) Have no fear! If you're a fan of Grand Theft Auto, you'll definitely find my newest story AMAZING. Set in the 1920s, this story revolves around Vito Iantosca, a World War 1 sergeant who lives in the 20s Liberty City. A hell-hole for those not rich already. However, that is going to change after he meets a man named Ulysses MacKile, an Irish mob boss who recruited Vito into his family, and soon Vito learns the ropes of high-ranking life in Liberty City as he gets sucked down into a life of booze, partying, drugs, hookers, and yes, bank robbing. I suggest you all check it out! **


End file.
